Je'taime
Je'taime is the forty-fourth episode overall in the Tales of Dawn series and is the first episode of the seventh season. In this episode, Savantia and Esa begin to experience love for each other, and this leads Savantia to have a saucy affair, but not when Triton caught them. Characters * Savantia Astaron * Esa * Triton * Dawn * Lana Plot Savantia relished Esa's tender strokes and did what she could to coax her fingers to the angle she desired. When Esa hit a particularly receptive spot, the queen encouraged her with a soft, “Please don't stop." But after a couple more swipes, she failed to re-strike the chord and moved on. It all felt very nice, but Savantia found herself yearning for … more. However, before the two could continue, Savantia realized that she accidentally caused a storm outside from her pleasure. Dawn saw the storm, immediately worried for Savantia as she thought something upsetting happened to her, leading her to Esa's room after hearing... noises. However, as she stepped in, her eyes widened. Both Esa and Savantia panicked, trying to explain the situation, but the shock was so great that Dawn fainted. The two immediately took her to her room while Triton, having seen the storm as well, followed them, wondering what happened. They immediately told him that Dawn 'saw something she shouldn't,' not clarifying what it was. The king was suspicious but did not press the issue. The next day, Esa kissed an oblivious Savantia as she was reading, causing her to yell and make Lana laugh. Dawn, having thought that what she saw last night was a dream, came in, having heard the noise, just as Esa was cuddling Savantia. Realizing what she saw was anything but a dream, she demanded to know what was going on. Unfortunately, as they explained, Triton had heard Savantia yelling before hearing Dawn, the king investigating and overhearing the confession. Upon the discovery of Savantia's infidelity,her lust after his ex-wife. He entered the room and charged at Esa,a hint of sadistic rage in his eyes as he bellowed, "First,you fuck Sariel.Now,MY WIFE IS FUCKING YOU!" Triton grabbed Esa by her hair and slammed her head into the wall. "You listen here,and listen good," Triton spat,his anger at an all-time high. "You better keep your hands off of my wife!" Triton dropped Esa and started swimming towards Savantia,his arousal becoming apparent. "Hey babe,I'm sorry you had to see that but-" Savantia cut Triton off,a look of disgust in her eyes as she turned to look at him. "She satisfies me more than you ever will,now get out of here with your small dick and whatnot!" Savantia growled at a speechless Triton,she then turns to Esa,cupping her face in her hands and softly whispering, "A new queen rises in place of the fallen king." before kissing the goddess' soft lips and holding her. As Triton exited the room,he spoke words of hate to himself. "For now." Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:Tales of Dawn